1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of padlocks. More particularly, this invention concerns an accessory to a padlock that is usable for mounting it in a stabilized condition during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A padlock is a removable lock having a lock body, containing a locking mechanism, with an attached hinged or pivoted inverted U-shaped link adapted to be passed through a staple, chain, hasp or eye to provide security. The U-shaped link may be either completely removable from the lock body or hinged or pivoted on the body; it is often pivotable in a second direction so that the lock body may be pivoted out of the plane of the U-shaped link. The link is usually defined by parallel, spaced-apart link shafts attached at one end respectively through a curved segment with the other respective ends adapted to be received in bores formed in the lock body. The looking mechanism is externally manipulative and may contain rotatable wheels having integers or other indicia printed thereon to act as a "combination" lock or may require the insertion of a separate key to release the lock and U-shaped link. Padlocks are usually made of metal such as stainless steel, however, some are made of brass or include brass inserts. In any event, they are generally considered a work of extreme engineering beauty.
Unfortunately, as our society becomes more crowded, the general moral character of the population is declining resulting in a greater incidence of theft of personal property. To combat this condition, more and more people are resorting to locking their personal property. In some instances, such as in automobiles, the doors may be conveniently locked against intrusion to provide a substantial amount of security for the owner. In other situations, such as in bicycles and motorcycles, the lack of doors or other enclosure rules out this sort of security and the owner must resort to chaining the vehicle to a solid anchor such as a post, stanchion or a utility pole.
While padlocks perform their security service in an efficient manner, their basic construction causes problems during periods of non-use. A padlock is heavy. Its greatest mass is in the padlock body. The inverted U-shaped link, however, is usually the means by which the lock is hung or held during periods of non-use. This means that the heaviest mass of the lock is at a distance from the center of its attachment to any other object and, during periods of vibration or movement, the lock has a tendency to swing about the center curved segment of the U-shaped link allowing the body to strike nearby objects.
For instance, a specialized, heavy-duty padlock is made by Master Lock Company specifically for the Harley-Davidson Motorcycle Company to be used in securing their motorcycles during periods when they are parked and left unattended. When the user unlocks the padlock and removes the chain preparatory to using the motorcycle, a problem arises as to what to do with the padlock. Some users snap the padlock through a belt loop in their trousers and literally wear it on their person while utilizing the motorcycle. The heavy padlock body tends to swing wildly about the belt loop and strike the hip or other portions of the user's body resulting in painful contact and creating unsightly bruises. Where the lock is otherwise placed about a portion of the motorcycle body during periods of non-use, the same vibration and gyrations of the motorcycle cause the heavy padlock body to swing and contact nearby engine components resulting in dents scratches and possibly destruction of vital motorcycle parts. The padlock itself is generally too heavy to conveniently carry in one's pocket so that some means of stabilizing the padlock during periods of non-use is clearly needed.
In addition to swinging about the curved center segment of the link, the cylindrical cross section of the link shaft allows the padlock to swing in a plane orthogonal to the plane of the link, thus creating even more havoc to nearby body parts and motorcycle components. Finally, while it is possible to clamp the inverted U-shaped link tightly between a pair of spaced-apart holders, as has been done in the prior art, the holders themselves take up valuable space about the confines of the motorcycle frame and otherwise present either a personal hazard or an annoying extra in the use of the motorcycle.